


Pretty In Pink

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Roleplay, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi discovers N has a little strange kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

Ravi and N have been secretly together for a long time and they rarely found any time for themselves. That was one of those times: they were in N's apartment, just getting up after a good night's sleep. N hugged Ravi from behind, softly biting the latter's ear. "Morning, love."

"Morning," the blond whispered, smiling.

The brunet pushed his hand beneath his lover's T-shirt, softly moving his fingers across the blond's abs."Are you getting horny already?" Ravi teased.

"Always, blondie, always," N replied, kissing his lover's shoulder. "By the way, I just had a brilliant idea."

Ravi's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "What idea?"

The brunet cleared his voice, pushing his hand up so that he'd reach Ravi's pecs. "You. Cross-dressing. Role-play."

"What?” he looked rather dumbfounded.

"Don't you think it's the best idea I've ever had?"

"Role-play is fine, damn right, but I'm not freaking cross-dressing!" the blond said breathlessly as he pushed N away from him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" the brunet replied, reaching for Ravi again.

"Nuh-uh. I'm a man. I'm a real man!" he pounded on his chest trying to show how manly he was.

"I know damn well you're a real man, but real men are brave enough to put a bra and a dress on, you know," N whispered, encircling Ravi's body like a snake.

Ravi pondered for a moment at what N said. He was right, somehow. Maybe. "Ok, I am not a real man," was the conclusion he had reached.

"Yes, you are, don't be silly," the brunet said, kissing the blond's jaw. "Now go change, I've already bought everything for my brilliant idea."

"You did what?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," N replied, laughing. "I knew you'd say yes, anyways."

"I-I didn't say yes," confusion was written all over his face.

"You just did! Go, now...take your time."

Reluctantly, the blond started towards the bathroom, where a huge bag full of clothes, make up and whatsoever was waiting for him. After a quick shower, he finally found the courage to take out the dress - a fucking pink tutu dress with a tight corset. He grimaced as he eyed it thoroughly. Although, it was kind of pretty, he had to admit... Wait, no. "CHA HAKYEON!" he shouted from behind the closed bathroom door.

A muffled laughter reached the blond, then N said "I knew you'd love it!"

Ravi sighed. He picked up the dress and put it on slowly, thinking of how to later get revenge for this atrocity. When he finally finished getting ready, he opened the door and exposed himself. N gasped, widened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend for five seconds, smiling. "Oh my God, you're so cute!! Call me oppa... Come on, don't be shy and call me oppa!!"

Ravi crossed his arms on his chest. "What? No. Putting this thing on was enough!"

The brunet stood up, then approached Ravi. "Come on, I know you wanna say it..."

The blond pouted, looking away. His lips were trembling, the word threatening to come out. "O-o," and the he gave up, putting on his aegyo, "oppa-ah!"

N shrieked, overflowing with excitement. "Omo!!" he yelled, then gripped Ravi's waist and pulled him closer, passionately kissing him.

"Yah! That is enough!" the blond broke the kiss, punching N in the shoulder.

"Do you really think we're finished?" the brunet said, a mischievous smile blooming on his lips. Then, he grabbed Ravi's left arm and, without a warning, pushed him towards the bed.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Ravi was feeling more and more uncomfortable in that stupid dress.

"We have one more hour to ourselves before we have to go to the studio, and I'm taking advantage of you," N replied, throwing himself on top of Ravi.

"Go away! Why did I ever agree to this!?" he screamed as he was struggling under oppa's body.

"Why are you moving so much? You make me feel like a rapist... Oh, this is your idea of role-play, right?"

"Why me?" Ravi finally gave up, not wanting to give N more ideas. The brunet smiled, then cupped Ravi's face and softly kissed him. "Oppa," Ravi said shyly against his lover's mouth. Next thing he did was to place his hands on N's hips and pull him even closer.

N bit the blond's bottom lip, then started kissing and biting at Ravi's neck, eliciting moans from his lover. Ravi's hands slid under the brunet's T-shirt, wandering all over his back. N took off his T-shirt, and then pushed his hands beneath Ravi's dress, gripping his hips.

"Oppa, what are you doing? I'm an innocent girl," the blond sounded worried, mentally rolling his eyes for getting so deeply involved in N's fantasy.

The brunet almost burst out laughing, but he kept his cool when he said "That's what I'm here for, to take that innocence away from you."

"M-my innocence?" he almost blushed. Almost.

"Mhm yeah... and don't imagine I'm gonna make love to you, because I don't do that. I fuck... hard," N replied, quoting from _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

"Oppa-ah! Then, don't keep me waiting," he winked, still looking cute.

"Not so innocent now, are you?" the brunet murmured, taking off his pants and Ravi's underwear.

"Oh, I am. I am actually a bit scared, but I'll do whatever oppa wants," his lips formed a cute pout that was supposed to make him look afraid.

"I like the sound of that," the brunet whispered, then pushed himself into Ravi, hard.

"Oppa-AH!" the blond screamed, digging his fingers in N's back.

N kissed Ravi's lips, sliding his tongue inside the blond's mouth, moving both his tongue and hips at the same speed. Ravi arched his back, rolling his hips under N's weight while moaning against his mouth. Sweat was starting to drip on their bodies, soaking both of them and the bed sheets. The brunet's thrusts became faster and harder, both of them breathing heavily. Ravi was already leaving marks on N's skin, as he was holding on to his lover's body, his nails digging deeper. N let out a moan and tensed under Ravi's cruel nails, his hands moving endlessly on his lover's body. 

"Oppa," the blond cried. "Oppa, I need..."

At that moment, one of N's hands found its way under the dress and gripped Ravi's love member, then started stroking softly.

"Faster," he demanded breathlessly.

The brunet complied, stroking and pumping; at the same time, his body started to tense. He shuddered and finally came, after which he suddenly withdrew, making Ravi gasp. Even so, his hand kept working on his lover’s dick to bring him the same pleasure he’d just had. A few moments later, the blond reached climax as well, hot spurts splashing across his and N’s abs.

"Oh-oh-," Ravi tried to say the word _oppa_ , but he was completely ravished and unable to think straight after N was done with him.

"I know," the brunet whispered, kissing his lover softly. "See? I told you it'll be fun."

"You-you idiot. I hate you," the blond wrapped his arms around N's body, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I love you too, blondie," N replied, resting his forehead against Ravi's.

"I know. But seriously, never make me do this again!"

"Next time, I'll choose something more elegant."

"Like what?" Ravi raised one of his eyebrows.

"Long, black, no back..."

"I'm going to punch you in the face if you do that."

"No, you wouldn't. My face is too beautiful."

Ravi started laughing. "You think that is going to stop me?" N looked at him with innocent eyes."Hey, I'm the innocent one here. I'm wearing the dress, not you."

"That's true," the brunet said, laughing. "You played your part really nice, by the way."

"I know, I know. Ah, the things I do for you... oppa," he said mockingly.

"I love the sound of that..."


End file.
